Weiss Kreuz: Empathy
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: Omi comes into a new and unexpected gift? Will this only serve to complicate his life further or will it help him in the long run... Please read and review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own WK as much as I may wish I did…so don't go sueing me 'cause all you'll get is about twelve cents.

**Weiss Kreuz Divided**

**Prologue: Why Do I Feel This Way? Who Knows…**

Omi Tsukiyono: a genki Bishounen who can be found either at the high school or making arrangements at the Koneko flower shop, always with a constant smile on his face.

If I were in a dictionary, that would be my definition. My name is Omi Tsukiyono. I am 18 years old and I work at the Koneko flower shop during the day. However, by night, I am the leader and information specialist for the assassin group called Weiss. I know what you're thinking, "Aren't you too young to be the leader of an assassin group?" The truth is that I've been killing for a lot longer than the other guys have. Aya, Ken, and Yohji all came into the assassin line of work only a few years ago. I started the day that Persia rescued me from my kidnappers. That day, he started to train me and teach me everything that I now know, everything that is my way of life.

To look at me, you would never guess that I'm the leader of our group. Most people just assume that Aya is our leader, but when you think about it, that's a definite advantage to me. No one would consider going after the baby of the group to gain information about Weiss or Kritiker, even if I do know more about both organizations than Aya can ever hope to learn.

At this moment in time, all I want to do is get far away from here; to go someplace where I can sort out all of my emotions. I'm not really sure what it is that is bothering me, but I need to do something about it so that I'm not distracted, especially if a mission should come up. I certainly don't want to endanger my team members; they are my friends, my family, and I will fight in order to keep them safe.

I sigh as I think about the other three. Just recently, Aya, Ken, and Yohji finally realized that they all had feelings for each other and are now are a part of a rather interesting threesome. However, no matter how odd others might think it is, it is clear to see that they love each other very much.

I'm happy for them, really I am. I'm glad that they all have each other, but at the same time, I can't help but feel a little jealous because I don't have someone to help me through my tough times. Even if I did, it is very doubtful that they would understand why. I couldn't exactly tell them that I was an assassin, that wouldn't be permitted as a matter of security to Kritiker.

I sigh again as I turn back to my computer screen. The reason that I'm holed up down here in the mission room, sitting at my computer trying to gather any random information that will keep my mind off of the fact that I don't have somebody to hold me during these lonely hours. Of course, then there is the fact that even though I am all the way in the basement, I can still hear tell tale moans and whimpers coming from upstairs and that certainly doesn't help me to feel any better about my lack of a boyfriend. I sigh and slip my headphones on as the noise intensifies. "I'm happy for you guys. To have someone to really love and care for you even though we are what we are," I think to myself before turning on my CD and continuing my information search.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Gift?

Disclaimer: I don't own WK.

**Weiss Kreuz: Empathy**

**Chapter 1: A New Gift? and an Unexpected Meeting With…**

THUMP. SMACK. THWACK.

I continue to throw kicks and punches at the bag in front of me. I've taken up coming to the gym in an attempt to get my mind under control. It hasn't been helping very much, although it's helped me to stay in pretty decent shape. However, I'm still distracted and feeling strange.

"Stupid, get your mind under control Omi" I mumble to myself as I take another swing at the punching bag. My muscles are screaming in protest and I take that as my cue to hit the showers and then head back to take my shift, hopefully with a peaceful mind. All this week, I've been feeling very emotional and drained. It's almost as if I can feel the emotions and feelings of those around me; but that's not possible, is it?

I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe I need to test this theory. God knows I've seen some pretty strange things in my day and the possibility of me being an Empath really isn't that farfetched. Actually, the more I think about it, the more I think that I might actually be one. It would certainly explain a lot of things that have been happening lately. It would also explain my new found fondness for complete solitude. I find it a lot easier to concentrate when I'm by myself. It might also explain the overwhelming feelings of fondness whenever I'm around the other members of Weiss.

"Hmmmm…What if…?" I say aloud to myself.

"What if what?" says a cool voice from behind me. I whirl around in surprise. I had thought I was alone in the locker room. I freeze in surprise as I come face to face with a semi-glaring Aya.

"Oh! Aya, I didn't know that you came to this gym," I say casually.

"Hn. I don't. I came looking for you. You're twenty minutes late for your shift." I look at my watch.

"Shit! I'm sorry Aya! I lost track of time!" I apologize earnestly. "I'll be there for my shift in two minutes," I say as I throw my stuff in my bag and run past the redhead before he can say anything else. Exactly two minutes later, I run into the shop to the squeal of a few crazed fan girls.

"Oi! Where ya been kid? It's not like you to be late?" asks Yohji, throwing a concerned look my way.

"I lost track of time at the gym," I reply quietly. "I had a lot on my mind"

"That's for sure," says Ken from behind me. "Are you feeling okay lately? You've been awfully withdrawn."

I sigh and look away. "I think I'm okay, just tired," I say trying to alleviate his worry for me. "Why don't you guys go out like you planned? I've already made you 20 minutes late, you should get going so you don't meet the late night rush."

"Well, if you're sure," says Ken as I nod to his unasked question and he and Yohji head upstairs to get ready for their night on the town.

That leaves me alone in the shop to deal with the left over fan girls. Well, it could be worse. I could be stuck working with Yohji and his constant teasing. I smile as another girl comes to the counter with a pot and I bag it and take her money. The rest of the evening went by rather quickly with more customers coming in than usual, but I'm not about to complain about more business. Finally, the last customer leaves and I put up the 'closed' sign and pulled down the gate.

"Thank god," I mumble to myself. I clean up what little mess is left from the day and make my way tiredly upstairs to find something for dinner. After opening several cupboards I finally find a package of ramen and quickly set about making it for myself. Ten minutes later, I drop into my chair intent on eating my dinner and am startled when Aya walks into the kitchen.

"Oh! Aya, I didn't realize you were still here. I thought that you went to see your sister," I say in surprise. "Do you want some ramen? There's more than enough for the two of us."

"Hnn. I'm on my way out," he replies in his usual voice. To anybody else it would sound cold and harsh, but I could detect the very faint traces of care that lay beneath them. "Omi? Are you feeling alright today? It's not like you to be late for your shift?" he asked in a slightly concerned tone.

I sigh quietly and turn to eat a spoonful of ramen, which also enabled me to hide my face from Aya as I came up with a response.

"I'm okay Aya, just tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately and I've had a constant headache for almost a week now," I reply truthfully; it isn't lying if I simply forget to give a few details.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," he suggests as he shrugs his jacket on and turns to grab his keys. "Take it easy tonight, okay?" he says in concern as he walks out of the apartment.

I sigh loudly and thump my forehead against the table top. I hate worrying the others. They have enough to deal with. They don't need to throw me into their list of worries. I make a mental note to improve my acting skills slightly so as not to cause any more worry on their parts and go back to eating my ramen. I find my thoughts drifting back to my previous ideas at the gym this morning. What if I really was an Empath? How would it affect me and my team? Would I need to learn to control my power or would it just come naturally? And why is it only now that it is making itself known? Shouldn't I have had some inclination of this my whole life?

"UGH! Too many questions and not a single answer to any of them. I'm so confused," I say to the empty apartment. After sitting and staring into my empty bowl for what felt like hours, I decided that my course of action would be to do nothing for the time being.

If my circumstances didn't change any then I would just let it be, if anything changed then I would consider taking action. For all I know I'm probably just over reacting. I'm probably just overworked and exhausted and my brain is doing strange things. I stand and go to the sink to wash my bowl and then head to my bedroom. Halfway down the hall, I change my mind and head into the bathroom for a hot shower instead.

Half an hour and one very hot and relaxing shower later; I walk into my room and put on a pair of boxers before climbing into my bed. I glance at the clock as I reach for my book and see that it is 10:20. Good, hopefully this damn text book will bore me to sleep. Maybe I'll be less confused after I catch up on my sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grrrrraaaaa," I groan as I role over and stretch my arms above my head. I glance at the clock and am pleased to see that it is 1:30 in the afternoon and I feel incredibly well rested. I also feel much better since I'm not tired and my headache is completely gone. I climb out of bed and throw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt from my floor before making my way into the kitchen.

"Well, good afternoon sleeping beauty," greets Yohji as I walk through the door.

"Feeling better today?" asks Ken as he leans his arm on Yohji's shoulder as they both look at me waiting for a reply. I nod.

"Yeah, I feel much better today. I've caught up on my sleep and my headache is nonexistent," I say with a smile. "And how are you two feeling today? Not too hung over I hope." I grin as I walk past them to the fridge and grab the carton of mile and take a swig straight from the carton.

"I'll have you know that I hold my liquor quite well thank you very much," says Yohji in a smug voice. "So does Ken," he adds quickly when Ken shoots him a look. I laugh and walk back to my room to grab some shoes.

"I'm gonna go out for a while since it's my day off. Do you guys need me to pick anything up while I'm out?"

"Actually, if you could stop at the grocery store and just get a few things that would be great," says Ken as he hand me a small list that he had made. I look it over and stuff it in my pocket.

"No problem. I'll see you guys later on."

"Bye Chibi. Try not to pick up too many chicks, huh?" yells Yohji just as the door closes.

"Oh for gods sake," I mumble. I don't even swing that way. I've known I was gay before the three of them knew I even existed. Ok, now where to go, what to do. Hmmm, maybe a trip to the library would be nice. I do need to get some books for my research paper in Literature class. My mind made up, I turn and walk in the general direction of the public library.

Now, if I'm lucky, I won't be disturbed for a little while and I'll be able to have some peace and quiet all to myself. And maybe I'll even be able to sort out some of my own thoughts and feelings.

"I don't think that is an option today, Kitten." I freeze in my tracks. I know that nasally voice. It could only belong to one person that I know of and that would be Schwarz damn Mastermind. I swing around to face the red headed German with an angry scowl.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demand as I take a step back.

"It means that you won't be figuring anything out at the library today, brat! We've come to a rather interesting discovery about you, kitten; and we think it best that you come with us," he says as I feel a strong hand clamp down on my shoulder. I swing around and find myself staring into the eyes of the Oracle, Brad Crawford. My day is not going how I had hoped. Apparently, I'm not meant to have any form of peace in my life ever again.

"Now now, don't be like that. You'll have some peace, just not anytime in the near future." Ugh! I swear that somewhere up above god is laughing at me as he plans more ways to ruin my life for me. That is my last thought as my world fades into a peaceful darkness.


End file.
